mischievous lovers
by XaiwendilX
Summary: Elvira is a 25 year old woman living in Los Angeles. she has ended another dissapointing relationship and thinks that there are no good men out there. Loki is a character that may be handsome, but he only exists in the movies. So when the god of mischief walks into her life, she finds it impossible to believe that he is real, let alone that he could change her oppinion about men.


Before I start this story, I have to mention something.

I have read about Norse mythology and Loki. But I know that the Loki from the movies is not the same. It is a different version so I do not know what did and did not happen differently in the movie version.

I will just go with the movie version, so I will not use any info from the Norse mythology version of Loki. He does not have any children, nor does he have a wife.

I hope that you understand why I do this. In case you don't like it or feel offended, please don't read this story. I simply want to make people enjoy this story.

I was thinking about making an OC with powers, like the ability to use fire or something. But somehow I hate the idea of making this girly super heroine thing. The OC should not be as powerful as Loki.

If you have any ideas, feel free to send me a message or anything at all. My stories do not mean anything if there is nobody out there who enjoys it.

Marvel owns everything, except for my own OC.

' you know what? We're done!'. I threw the phone against the opposite wall in the room. Growling in frustration, I sat down on my bed. The words that I just said had been floating around in my head. My boyfriend was mistreating me. He yelled and called me the nastiest things. He had hurt me, betrayed me, deceived me. I was getting tired of all the lies that he was telling me, just to keep me quiet. I could not take it anymore, but I was too afraid to say anything. Scared, that was what I had been. He did not care if he would lose me, but I wanted to stay with him forever. For what I did not know.

We fought every day, and today was not different. He brought up a subject and decided to throw a fit about it. I finally felt the courage to end the relationship, and that is exactly what I did.

I sighed, my heart was aching. My feelings for him did not matter anymore. We were done and I had to move on with my life. I got up and walked over to my cellphone. It was still working even though I had thrown it pretty hard. I opened my phonebook and deleted his number. There were some pictures of him in my photo album so I deleted those too. I made sure that there was nothing left on my cell that would remind me of my now ex- boyfriend.

We had been together for over a year. We had been through a lot together. I gave him everything that he needed. It was hard to think about all the things that I did for him, never asking anything in return. I just wanted some respect and appreciation. He did not give either of those. He had his job and that was the only thing he cared for. Lovesick, that was the reason that I accepted his manipulative attitude towards me.

I was very happy with my life, apart from my relationship. I was in college for social work. I had amazing friends and I was living on my own in a small apartment in Los Angeles. My dad was helping me to pay for it. He had a very important job so he got enough money to help me with everything. My father was a good man and I loved him very much.

Looking back at my phone, I saw that my friend Sophie was calling me. I answered the phone while I was walking over to my table to start up my laptop. ' If you are going to ask about my conversation with Luke, I broke up with him'. I heard a sigh of relief from the other side. ' I was not sure if you would stick with your plan. I am very proud of you! You did the right thing. He was being such an ass towards you. What made him think that he could treat people like that? He is a waste of your time'. I chuckled while I was typing on the keyboard. ' you never liked him. You told me to dump him right from the start, saying that he was not being honest with me. You were right after all'.

' I know it was hard honey. You are one tough lady but relationships have always been your weak spot. That's why you have me, to tell you that you picked the wrong guy. You just need some distraction. I heard that the new Thor movie is coming out this weekend. We can go together if you like?'. Her question shocked me a bit. Sophie was never a big fan of Thor. I wasn't a huge fan either but I did enjoy the movies. And the villain of the Avengers was funny. What was his name again? Loki, I think. His character was very complicated but interesting. He was not a real villain but misunderstood. 'I would love to go there with you Sophie. I wonder how the bond of Thor and Loki will develop in this movie. Let's go Saturday ok? I can check the internet to see what time it will start. I prefer the evening'.

'Good idea! I will see you then! I need to go now. Me and my mom are going to my grandma for her birthday. I will talk to you later. Bye!'. I said my goodbye and hung up the phone. I was going to see the new Thor movie. It was going to be a nice evening. I could use a nice distraction. Loki was a very exciting character and he was handsome, but I was never someone to drool over a character from a movie. I preferred real men.

I walked over to the table and sat down behind my laptop. I opened the internet and looked on the internet page of the cinema. The movie would start at nine Pm so we would be done around eleven. I quickly grabbed my cellphone and texted Sophie, telling her that the movie would start at nine and that I hoped that she would have a lot of fun at her grandma's. Putting the cell in my pocket, I looked out the window. My apartment was located in a very busy street, close to the mall and café's. There were some nice pubs close by. Maybe Sophie and I could visit a café or go out to diner before the movie.

I looked across the street. There were tall buildings on the other side of the street. Taller than the building that I was living in. There were apartments there too and I could see some people walking around their living room. My gaze fell on each floor, observing the people who were walking in front of their windows. There was a guy dancing around his living room in his sleeping pants. He made ma giggle a bit, twirling around as he appeared to be singing. My eyes fell to the next floor. There was someone standing behind the glass. The curtains were almost closed except for the space where he was standing.

My guess was that his hair was black. There was a strange darkness behind him, so I could only see his face. He appeared to be looking right at me. It scared me a bit. He reminded me of something but I was not sure what it was. I kept looking at him, to see if he would move. He just stood there like a statue, intimidating me. I decided to look away and see if he would still be watching. But when I looked back, he was gone.

I blinked. Who was that guy? Why did it look like he was staring at me? I tried to shake it off. It was not important. I turned around and grabbed my bag. I was going to do some grocery shopping. Maybe it would take my mind off that strange man. For some reason he had burned himself into my memory.

I met Sophie at the cinema that Saturday. We had been talking about my ex for one day and I was already done with him. I was happy with my decision to end it. He had not texted me since and everything was just fine. I had not told her about the strange man, since I had not seen him again.

We walked in and took a seat at the back row of the cinema. 'I bought that new Pokémon game, Pokémon x' she said. I turned and looked at her 'are you not getting too old for that by now? You're twenty-five'. She laughed while grabbing some popcorn. 'You never get too old for games. It's like a tradition. Remember those times when you sat on the couch and watched Pokémon on the TV? Everybody was obsessed with it. They all knew the names, they all collected the cards. It is part of my childhood. I would never stop playing Pokémon games'. 'Yes' I said 'but that was back when they had the first generation of Pokémon. Now they have how many of them? It gets boring and the Pokémon look like trash. It's not fun anymore. And there are people out there who actually need to work and go to college. I don't have the time to do anything else'.

She sighed 'you're right, but it is still fun. And you can still get the old Pokémon in the new game. Like a pidgey!'. She grinned when she mentioned the bird. I rolled my eyes and looked up. The lights were starting to go out and we knew that the movie was going to start. I shushed her and looked forward to the screen.


End file.
